24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Morgan
|lastseen = |actor = Yvonne Strahovski }} Kate Morgan was the CIA agent and the wife of disgraced CIA officer Adam Morgan, until his apparent suicide. She lived in London, England. Biography Early life and career Kate was the wife of CIA agent Adam Morgan, who was indicted for selling U.S. state secrets to the Chinese, despite protesting his innocence, and was placed in protective custody while awaiting trial. Prosecutors intended to try Morgan for treason, with a maximum sentence of life imprisonment. It's because of this that CIA agent and Kate's colleague Erik Ritter holds a strong dislike for her, believing that she was well aware of her husband's treason, despite her pleas of innocence. For two months after Adam was accused of being a traitor, Kate was questioned by the CIA but was eventually cleared of wrong-doing. Despite being cleared, she was scheduled for a transfer back to America on the week of Day 9. Day 9 Shortly after Jack Bauer's apprehension by the CIA a few minutes after 11:00 A.M., Kate was the first of the CIA members to be suspicious that Jack had ulterior motives and voluntarily allowed himself to be captured since he could have easily escaped from the roof, and that he isn't careless enough to be captured after having been off the grid for 4 years. Kate also figured he is there to break someone out, when her suspicions grew that Jack planted the intercept from Prague himself. Locking herself up in his holding room shortly before his transfer to Special Activities, she managed to make the calm Jack's pulse jump by mentioning he is there for someone. Her involuntary actions forced Navarro to bump up her leave and had her immediately leave the CIA headquarters, although she tased her escort and gave chase after Jack, who has broken another captive, his close friend and accomplice Chloe O'Brian out of Special Activities. Kate cornered Jack and forced him to surrender, but he pressed a signal in his hand, alerting his outside accomplice, who blew a hole in the roof with a rocket launcher, helping Chloe and Jack escape. Despite being on leave, Kate pleaded with Navarro to put her back on the case, which he agreed to. (Day 9: 11:00am-12:00pm) After Jack and Chloe's escape, Kate had a friend, Ken (who works for a local police department) look into Chloe's phone, managing to track her and Jack down to the housing project where Jack had tracked Derrick Yates and his men to. Kate and the CIA apprehended Jack while he was trying to catch Yates, where he attempted to warn her before being shot in the arm by Aron Bashir, Yates' drug dealer who had survived Jack's attack in the apartment. Jack fled downstairs to a parking lot, where he captures Kate and informs her that he is trying to protect President James Heller and she was getting in the way of him doing his job. Jack knocked her out with a headbutt and escaped. (Day 9: 12:00pm-1:00pm) After Bashir and his men we're in custody, Kate then questioned them, demanding what they know about the man who just attacked their building. Morgan kneeled down in front of Donny and noticed his rope burn from when Jack hanged him. She offered to get him treated for his subdermal hemorrhaging if he helped her. Donny gave up Derrick Yates' name before Bashir angrily told him to keep quiet. Morgan rounds on him next, while Ritter stepped away to take a phone call. Kate then confronts Bashir to know who Yates is and what Jack wanted with him. Bashir remained uncooperative and told her that she isn't with the local police and to "piss off." Ritter told her that Navarro wants them off the premises as soon as possible, so Kate agreed to let the drug dealers go. After Ritter orders the dealers to be released, she ordered them to leave Bashir behind, then steps behind him and pistol whipped him. Morgan tells Ritter, who is incredulous, that he knows Bauer's purpose in coming there and they need to find out what it is. After Ritter reminded her of what will happen if they are exposed, Kate says that she knows about the repercussions about that. Ritter then helps her carry Bashir to their vehicle. Later, Kate and Ritter drive Bashir to an unknown destination, Ignoring Bashir's saying he has no information, Kate directed Ritter to turn into a decrepit tunnel and stop by a service door, where several gang members are congregating. Kate nonchalantly says that she looked into Bashir's background and knows about his run-in with the Tamil Boys a year ago, where his group ripped off theirs in a heroin deal and left one of their members dead. She asks if he thinks they've moved on, while Ritter, smirking, tells him that he's free to leave. As the gang members circle the vehicle, Kate unlocked the doors and lowered the windows, until finally Bashir gave in and confessed that he was protecting Yates while he worked on some sort of drone interface. He also reveals that Yates also talked about someone named Tanner during that time. Kate told Ritter to drive away just before the Tamil Boys reach the car. While on route to the Embassy, Kate read Lieutenant Chris Tanner's file and told Ritter that the pilot claims somebody took control of his drone before the attack happened, although DoD hasn't found any evidence to support his claim. Kate says that the drone incident and Jack Bauer's actions are part of a connection that she can't figure out yet. Ritter admiringly says that he is impressed with how she was able caught on to Bauer's plan and got Bashir to talk, yet can't even understand how she missed her husband's traitorous actions. She replied that she asks herself the same question every day. Suddenly, Kate received a phone call from Navarro, who was furious to just have learned that she and Ritter abducted a UK citizen against his orders. However, he softens when he learns that Kate found evidence linking Bauer to the drone attack this morning, and gives her authorization to interrogate Tanner. After ending the call, Morgan told Ritter that they are clear to head for the embassy, explaining that Navarro wants to catch Jack Bauer as badly as she does. Ritter jokes that he thought that was impossible. As they reach the United States Embassy in London which is under massive protest over the drone attack, Kate and Ritter get out of the car. Then some shots rang out, as Kate heard Jack saying that the Embassy guards are shooting at them, she and Ritter deal with the chaos. Then she saw Jack and called out his name. After Jack briefly turns at her, he ran through the chaotic crowd with Kate and Ritter pursuing him. After Jack entered the Embassy, Kate again shouted out his name as she continued to pursue him. (Day 9: 1:00pm-2:00pm) She later tracks Jack down and ends up helping him by get the device and arresting Jack. Live Appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:CIA personnel Category:Living characters